Dipper's job at Freddy's
by Sharknado55
Summary: Dipper gets a new job to pay for the attractions waddles broke,but little does he know what secrets lie there...
1. It begins

As Dipper looked out the window he spotted Mabel and her new friends Paige and victoria. Stan yells "Dipper get down here". Dipper rushs downstairs to find Mabel and her friends there "there you are dipper money is tight and waddles has been wrecking my attractions,your gonna need a job" dipper was shocked "what!?" Here is some newspapers to help,now go find walks out and starts looking "ugh, I can't get why he can not get the money on his own" then something catches his eye "Freddy fazbears pizza, hmmmmmm they pay 150$ seems good". Dipper walks out to go apply " hey Dip can we come" Mabel asks. "Sure" then they all walk out the finally arrive at Freddy's, when they walk in they were greeted by screaming,and laughing saw the manager he walked up and said "hey I came for the job" dipper said the employee turned around from what dipper saw he he had a scar across his cheek the manager said "you want it,...hmmmmmm you seem fit for the job, its yours by the way you can call me Jack Waters" dipper said "OK Jack when do I start?" Jack said "11:35" dipper walked out and wondered what would happen to him on the night shift.

Chapter 2. When dipper gets to the shack he looks at his watch it read 11:29, Mabel yells "catch!" She throws a walkie talkie "what's this for?" Mabel says "so we can talk to you at your job"OK" dipper said and his alarm went off "bye guys" he ran off to Freddy' he arrived he opened the door and locked it then went to find the hopped into his chair "12 am" the phone rang he answered it and put it on speaker_ "hello?hello,hello welcome to your new summer job at Freddy fazbears is a introductory greeting from the company _dipper stopped paying attention at 1 am and he muted the call and found a tablet and turned it on." Hmmmm"he flicks through the cams,Then Mabel's voice along with Victorias and Paige's startled "hey dippy how's it going?" Dipper says "Mabel its going...WHAT! the bunny is Gone!"Dipper franticly search's the cams for bonnie then found him in the supply closet."phew he is there...how can these things move?!" Just then the walkie talkie started to making so a static noise with a demonic voice "Mabel? Mabel?!" Dipper kept looking on came then checks the door the bunny was standing there and staring."gahhhh" he slams it shut." 5 am!" He checked the left door and Chica was standing there he hit the button so hard it hurt his hand "ow..." Just then the clock struck 6 am. "Yes I lived!" He opened the doors and ran out "I have to tell Mable about this!"

Chapter 3.

At home he tells Mabel Dipper wrote in his journal a page on the animatronics soos walked in "hey dipper I heard that those robots at Freddy's are possessed" "that's not possible soos" soos leaves then just as Dipper's alarm goes off "time to go to work.

When he arrived it was 11:39, dipper runs into his office " just in time" he sits down and checks the Waters was talking on the phone then he heard pots and pans being messed he realized that chica was missing he couldn't find her then he heard her moan in the kitchen. Bonnie was at the door dipper slammed it"hahah!not so fast bunny thingy" then a new nuisance was found foxy had shown him was unsure how to handle foxy bursts out of his cove, dipper leaps out of his chair to close the door " phew that was close" " its 5 am!almost done!"then he heard screams of children and the laughs of looked at all cams he couldn't find any of them,he checks the kitchen all he heard were music and screams of children then the clock struck 6 ran out all he wanted was to get to shack and find out how to take care of the killer robots.

Chapter 4.

night 3,he ran to his office but he had Mabel,Paige,and Victoria at his side as they watched over the robots it was going fine until

Freddy was gone,"Were is Freddy!" They frantically looked for him but nobody notice Freddy sneak inside and knock out everybody.

When he woke he saw bonnie drag him to the back stage were was Mabel,Paige,and Victorija?when they were back stage he saw them out they dropped him he bolted and grabbed them all and ran thought he grabbed Mabel but he was ran inside and screamed "Mabel!Mabel!Mabel!" He heard her scream then nothing he ran to find bonnie stuffing her into a some one with a knife grabbed him...to be continued

**Thank you for reading I'll make a sequel to this soon review and tell me how you liked it and I should improve the second one**


	2. Its me

When dipper turns around all he saw was a man with a Mercy less smile,then he woke "ugh...what happened?" He asks puzzeled,he gets up he checks himself "I'm all in one piece,phew" he sighs he finds the office he sits down and flicks through the cams, finding there all in the kitchen with a noise a grunting of a man. Then he saw someone walking in some sort of gold Freddy suit, towards his office he closed all the doors not caring about his enough the power was out but Freddy didn't play his jingle so dipper sneaks out and runs to the exit and bursts out "I have to to tell the cops" he runs down to police find sheriff blubbs just reading a little girls book. "Blubbs go send a team to Freddy's Now!" Blubbs replys" no dipper we are already shutting it down".Dipper runs out to Freddy's to find the police there he runs inside but is stopped by a officer and said" sorry kid this off limits " so dipper backs off to see jack waters get arrested. He just went to shack and cried his eyes was so angry with himself, so he said he would return when it re open and find out why then robots kill at night.


End file.
